


From the Beginning, I Was Screwed

by asroarke



Series: I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Alternating, POV Bellamy, POV Clarke, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, and being 10/10 over wedding drama, just two commitment phobes being adorably in love, these two needed to get married like yesterday, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “We’re getting married tomorrow,” he grinned, and Clarke’s hand slid up to rest on his chest. “Like, married, Clarke,” he continued because he just couldn’t get used to the idea. It had been pretty much all he had been thinking about since they first moved into their house and he realized he was ready to marry her… so he should be prepared for this. But he was pretty sure he was going to wake up every morning and have to remind himself just how lucky he got with her, maybe even twenty years from now.“I know,” she said with a huge smile before tucking her head into his neck. “You’re gonna be my husband and I’m gonna be your wife. It’s crazy.”“And to think we tried to be a one-night stand,” he joked.A follow up to I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway where Bellamy and Clarke get married.





	1. Traditions, Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> So, today is my writing birthday. I've been writing for one whole year now. Thought I'd celebrate by coming back to my favorite series for some much needed Bellarke fluff. 
> 
> I don't think you need to have read the previous works to understand this one... but you'll probably enjoy this more if you've at least read one of the original two fics in the series. 
> 
> To recap, since it 's been a while since I've updated this series, here is what has happened so far:  
> -Bellamy and Clarke are both commitment phobic af  
> -they meet at Finn and Raven's wedding and hook up afterwards  
> -and it turns out they aren't very good at one night stands because they keep sleeping together until they begrudgingly decide to just date each other  
> -then, they danced around their feelings for a while, miscommunicating at every possible turn, and being just general dumb dumbs  
> -then, they confess that they love each other and all is right in the world  
> -Bellamy accidentally suggests they buy a house, and they have a whole awkward few days dealing with that before they do buy a house together  
> -Bellamy spends a whole day trying to propose to Clarke but she's too busy roasting him to realize it until the question is asked  
> -Wedding planning has been rough and Clarke got so forgetful that she forgot to take her birth control because SURPRISE BABY BELLARKE IS COMING  
> -which brings us to now, one day before the wedding. No one else knows about the pregnancy yet. Wells is really into wedding planning. Clarke and Bellamy are really over this wedding nonsense. 
> 
> ENJOY!

“What do we even know about this guy?” Bellamy mumbled, looking over Clarke’s shoulder at the potential new wedding singer. He wasn’t sold on this, but the wedding was literally tomorrow, and their DJ was arrested for drug possession on Monday.

“Well, Monty says he’s good, and I liked the demos he sent over,” Clarke sighed. “Also, we get married tomorrow and we are not having our first dance interrupted by the ads on Jasper’s Spotify.”

“Okay, fair,” Bellamy decided, pecking Clarke on the cheek before nudging her back into the living room. “Wells, I think we’re good here,” he said. “Macallan, Wells is basically running this wedding nonsense. So, if you have questions, ask him because he knows more than either of us do,” he joked, but Wells was nodding enthusiastically along as Clarke giggled.

“Alright, well, I will see you all tomorrow,” Macallan nodded as he stood up, and Jasper swung the front door open excitedly. “Jasper?”

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Macallan before looking back at Bellamy. “You hired him as your wedding singer?” he snapped.

“Is there a problem with that?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke threw her hands up as she walked back into the kitchen.

“Yeah, Jasper. Some people actually like my music,” Macallan said, and Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “Last time I saw this guy, he tackled me to the ground while I was in the middle of a song.”

“I said I was sorry!” Jasper snapped, and Bellamy let out a loud groan. Of course, his friends were going to make every part of this wedding process difficult.

“No, you didn’t!” Macallan yelled back, and Bellamy shot Wells a look, pleading with him to take care of this. He let out a sigh as soon as he was in the kitchen, and Clarke was helping herself to the leftover banana pudding from the rehearsal dinner.

“Remind me why we didn’t just elope,” Bellamy muttered as he reached to grab himself a spoon. “Because literally every time we come up with a new solution, a new problem shows up.”

“Maybe we can make Jasper and Macallan fight it out during the reception. People need entertainment, Bell,” she snickered before taking another bite. He rolled his eyes as he scooped a bit onto his spoon. He could still hear Wells trying to talk the two of them down in the other room, citing this wedding as a very important day for him and Clarke. “It’s not like anything really changes between us after tomorrow. We already live together and have a dog, plus you knocked me up. We’re basically already married,” she snorted, and he shushed her.

“Why don’t you just shout that with the two of our most nosy friends right in the other room?” he joked, and she had to cover her mouth as she tried not to spit out the pudding from laughing so hard. He was chuckling as he wiped a bit of pudding off the side of her mouth.

It was getting harder and harder to keep the pregnancy a secret, and it would be a damn miracle if they kept it quiet until after the wedding. Between Wells and Jasper, one of them was bound to notice that Clarke wasn’t drinking at her own wedding. Besides, Jasper had been on baby watch for Clarke ever since Bellamy drunkenly admitted that he and Clarke had talked about having kids.

The door slammed shut, and Bellamy’s head popped up as Wells came back in. “Clarke, you ready to go?” Wells asked, and Bellamy let out a groan.

“I really don’t think this is necessary,” Clarke whined, grabbing Bellamy’s spoon with hers as she went to throw them in the sink. “It’s not like everyone doesn’t already know we’re sleeping together. Why can’t I just sleep in my own house tonight?”

“Traditions, Clarke,” Wells huffed, slamming his hand down on the counter excitedly. “Bellamy can’t see you the morning of the wedding. It’s bad luck.”

“Because Clarke and I are very superstitious,” Bellamy snorted. “We literally consummated our relationship after the most cursed wedding in history.”

“Honestly, if Bellamy manages to go all day tomorrow without getting whacked by a hairdryer, I think that’s the best luck we can hope for,” she teased, and he ducked his head to conceal his grin. He had forgotten all about that.

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin. You agreed to this. Do not make me call your mother,” Wells huffed.

“Do it. I dare you. Call my mother right now and tell her about my nefarious plans to have premarital sex tonight,” Clarke teased, and Wells threw his hands up.

“Say your goodbyes, and then we’re going to the hotel,” Wells muttered as he stormed out of the room. Bellamy buried his face into Clarke’s neck as he laughed, his face growing red from trying to keep a straight face during Wells’ little tantrum.

“Bell,” Clarke whispered, and he pulled his head up with a groan. This was what he was least looking forward to.

“I hate Wells,” Bellamy groaned before leaning down to kiss her.

“No, you don’t,” she reminded against his lips with a giggle. He let out a huff before she kissed him again, and his arms wrapped around her quickly.

He wasn’t looking forward to tonight, not even a little bit. He just wanted it to be their wedding already. He hadn’t slept without Clarke next to him in forever, and he was going to just miss her tonight. “You’ll call me before you go to sleep, right?” he asked, and she started chuckling. He knew he was being ridiculous. But he was going to let himself be ridiculous. He was marrying Clarke tomorrow… and it wasn’t like he had ever imagined he would have someone like Clarke. He was just excited, nervous, anxious, and so madly in love all at once.

“Of course,” she whispered, and he kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, letting his lips drag across her cheek before he kissed below her ear.

“Okay, save something for the honeymoon,” Wells said, and Bellamy and Clarke literally jumped apart.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy gave Jasper many a lecture about behaving around Macallan, much to Monty’s amusement. He still hadn’t gotten the full story of why Jasper tackled Macallan, but as soon as Monty explained he was drunk, it made enough sense.

Most of the guys were over at the house. Roan and Miller promised a pretty low-key night, and so far, it had been fine. The only annoying part was how they all ganged up on him for how long it took for him and Clarke to actually be a couple… which was kind of old news at this point. It was no secret that he and Clarke had the worst commitment issues back then and really didn’t know how to communicate, but they were fine now… if you ignore just how many times they both tried to bail on this wedding to elope.

Murphy was the first to leave, taking Cleo since he was watching her during the honeymoon. Bellamy helped lug a drunk Jasper to Monty’s car, and that was pretty much the end of the night.

When he got upstairs, the house was too quiet. He knew that this was just for one night, obviously. But that didn’t mean he liked it.

As if reading his mind, Clarke called. “Is it morning yet?” he whined, earning a beautiful chuckle from her.

“I wish,” she sighed. “And I wish you were here.”

“I know, princess,” he whispered, imagining Clarke just lying in some hotel bed all alone. “But Wells is very serious about this.”

“Well, technically Wells only said that I couldn’t sleep there,” Clarke corrected, and a small smirk formed on Bellamy’s lips. Of course, she found a loophole. “He said nothing about you coming here.”

“I cannot believe what deception you are suggesting,” he teased, and Clarke giggled quietly. “I am saving myself for marriage, and you have the audacity to try to lure me into your bed a day before our wedding.”

“Bell,” she giggled, and Bellamy was grinning ear to ear. God, he loved the sound of Clarke giggling. “Please.”

“Traditions, Clarke,” he imitated Wells as best as he could.

“Do you actually care about that superstition?” she asked, and he rolled his eyes. He and Clarke had overcome so much else. Their relationship was doomed from the start, and yet here they were. Him seeing Clarke tomorrow morning before they were actually married wouldn’t be enough to derail them.

“You know I don’t,” he replied. He was really only going along with this to appease Wells, Octavia, Raven… and literally everyone else with an opinion on the matter. He’d much rather be in the same bed as Clarke.

“Then, come here,” she whispered, and he bit his lip. It was so tempting. “I’d sleep better if you were here.”

“Oh, that’s not fair,” Bellamy groaned. Like he could say no to her after she dropped that.

“You haven’t heard unfair yet,” she said. “I mean, it’s not just me you’d be coming here for. Our baby needs you too,” she said, and Bellamy was already getting out of bed.

“Absolutely not fair,” he chuckled as he pulled open his closet to look for a shirt. He was looking for his navy t-shirt that he just washed yesterday, but it wasn’t in there. “Princess, did you take my shirt?”

“Yeah,” she confessed. “Come here and get it.”

“Text me the room number and I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “And if Wells catches me, I’m telling him this was completely your idea.”

 

* * *

 

Wells and Raven were literally sitting at the hotel bar together, meaning Bellamy had to go in through one of side exits to get into the hotel unseen. Then, he was paranoid that he was going to run into another member of the wedding party who would tattle on him in the elevator, so he climbed up the four flights of stairs instead.

He was absolutely out of breath by the time he knocked on Clarke’s door, but it was totally worth it when she opened the door and he got to see her giddy smile as she pulled him in. “I can’t believe you actually did it,” she giggled as she pulled him down for a kiss.

He walked her backwards until the backs of her legs hit the bed. “I am here to sleep, remember?” he smirked, and an adorable pout fell on her lips. “I mean it. The last thing we need is for someone to hear you and know that we’re breaking the rules tonight.”

“Fine,” she whined, lying down and patting down next to her. “And I can be quiet,” she added in as Bellamy tugged off his shoes.

“Clarke, you have never once been quiet in your life. I had to cover your mouth in that closet and I could still hear you,” he reminded, loving the way she ducked under the blankets when her cheeks grew red. “And don’t get me wrong, I love how vocal you are,” he added in.

Once he was sufficiently undressed, he climbed in next to her and peppered her face with kisses as she giggled happily. “God, I love you,” she whispered, and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

“God, I love you too,” he murmured before kissing her lips. He slid his arm under her back so he could pull her into his chest. “We’re getting married tomorrow,” he grinned, and Clarke’s hand slid up to rest on his chest. “Like, married, Clarke,” he continued because he just couldn’t get used to the idea. It had been pretty much all he had been thinking about since they first moved into their house and he realized he was ready to marry her… so he should be prepared for this. But he was pretty sure he was going to wake up every morning and have to remind himself just how lucky he got with her, maybe even twenty years from now.

“I know,” she said with a huge smile before tucking her head into his neck. “You’re gonna be my husband and I’m gonna be your wife. It’s crazy.”

“And to think we tried to be a one-night stand,” he joked, resting his hand on top of Clarke’s.

“Worst one-night stand I’ve ever had. I mean, so clingy,” she teased, and he let out a quiet groan. “Just look at us. You’re so obsessed with me that you couldn’t spend one night without me.”

“You asked me to,” he chuckled. “Obviously, if one of us is a bad one-night stand, it’s you.”

“Hey, I did my part. We did some good sex stuff and I snuck out before you got up. I was golden until you and Jasper showed up at my bar,” she giggled before he had to shush her again.

“First of all, Grounders is not your bar,” he corrected. “Second of all, I think we can both agree that Jasper had a hand in ruining our one-night stand experience. So clearly, it isn’t on us. We are good one-night stands with one very nosy friend.”

“We’re going to need to come up with a more appropriate version of this story for the day our baby asks about how we met,” she whispered, and Bellamy’s heart fluttered at the mention of their baby. He had only known about the pregnancy for two weeks now, but every moment that wasn’t dedicated to thinking about this damn wedding, he was getting excited about this baby. He’d caught Clarke looking up nursery layouts on Pinterest, and he was debating about which room would be the best for a new baby.

“We will say that we met at a wedding,” he whispered, and Clarke nuzzled into his neck sleepily. “We will leave out whose wedding it was until they’re older. We will leave out the fact that you and I kept hooking up every time we ran into each other.”

“A very vital part of our love story, but okay,” she murmured, and he chuckled softly.

“We will tell our baby that we just kept running into each other.”

“Like fate?”

“More like inevitability,” he muttered, and she let out a huff against his neck. “Clarke Griffin, falling in love with you was completely inevitable. You and I did our best to fight against it, but I was made for you and you were made for me.”

He could feel her smiling into his neck, and he turned his head slightly so he could kiss the top of her head.

“I was thinking of starting the story with a ‘from the beginning, I was screwed,’” he teased, earning another giggle from Clarke.

“Your bedtime stories need work,” she murmured sleepily.

“I beg to differ,” he teased. “Hey, I’m really happy you’re gonna be my wife tomorrow.”

He was met with silence, and he realized Clarke had already fallen asleep. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting his eyes fall shut too.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy’s plan was to get up early so that he could sneak out before anyone realized he spent the night with Clarke. He set three alarms. Clarke set two. It was a really good plan.

Bellamy just didn’t know how early Wells was going to barge into Clarke’s room.

As soon as Bellamy heard the door creak, he ducked under the covers… praying that Wells would leave when he saw Clarke wasn’t up and he could figure out how to sneak out then. “Clarke, wake up. You gotta shower before the hairdresser gets here,” Wells called out.

Bellamy laid very still. The lights were still off in the hotel room, so maybe Wells wouldn’t notice the very Bellamy-sized lump in bed beside Clarke. “I’m up,” Clarke whined, carefully nudging her body close to Bellamy’s.

“Bullshit. I know you, Clarke,” Raven huffed, and Bellamy bit down on his lip. “If we walk out right now, I know you’ll just go right back to sleep. Get up and get in the shower,” she snapped, and Bellamy heard Raven emptying her bag onto the bed, some of the contents hitting Bellamy’s legs.

“I’m getting up, oh my God,” Clarke snapped. “Wait, did you grab my hairspray from Harper’s?” Then, Bellamy heard what sounded like a large bottle plop onto the bed.

“Didn’t know what else you wanted me to grab,” Raven huffed out, and before Bellamy knew it, something smacked his head… something really damn heavy.

“Fuck,” escaped his lips before he could catch himself.

“Bellamy!” Wells screamed, and Bellamy slid up from under the covers rubbing his forehead. “Clarke Griffin, we agreed!”

Bellamy looked down in his lap as he rubbed his temple, seeing a goddamn hairdryer. “It wasn’t enough that you threw a hairdryer at me at your wedding, but now you’re doing it again on the day of my wedding,” he snapped.

“You wouldn’t have gotten hit if you were in your own bed like you’re supposed to be,” Wells snapped, and Bellamy glanced over at Clarke who had her face buried in her hands. “Bellamy, out!”

“Oh, come on. He’s already seen me. Kicking him out now isn’t going to fix anything,” Clarke huffed, but Wells was already throwing Bellamy’s shoes at him. “Wells, this is my wedding.”

“And as Man of Honor, it is my job to make sure it goes okay. I’m not taking any chances with you two commitment phobes,” he huffed, and Bellamy glanced up at Raven who was doing her best not to laugh her ass off.

Luckily, Wells and Raven left the room long enough for Bellamy to get dressed again. “Hey,” Clarke stopped him before he rushed out the door. “I’ll see you later,” she smirked, and he leaned down to kiss her. “I’ll be the one in white.”

“And I’ll be the one sporting a bump on my head because Raven Reyes attacked me with another hairdryer,” he whispered, pecking her lips again before swinging the door open and opening the floodgates for Wells to start lecturing him about wedding superstitions again.

Bellamy just rolled his eyes as he made his way toward the elevator. Nothing for him and Clarke had ever been easy, so why should their wedding be any different? If anything, this was a perfect representation of Clarke and Bellamy.


	2. We're a Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to get chapter two up a day earlier than planned. I'm trying to get one update a week up for this fic, so expect most updates on Fridays (with the obvious exception of this week). Anyway, I'm glad you guys are excited for the fluff and shenanigans for this fic. I've been planning what I wanted to do for it since the last update to this series back in December, so I'm relieved to get this finally written.

“It’s your wedding, come on,” Wells huffed, handing Clarke a glass of champagne.

“I’m good, okay?” she said, maybe a bit too harshly. But he had been pushing champagne on her all morning and Clarke was running out of clever ways to turn him down. He furrowed his eyebrows as he handed her glass over to Harper.

“You okay?” he asked, and Clarke waved him off. Luckily, his phone started ringing and he stepped out, leaving Clarke to get the rest of her hair curled in peace.

The morning had been a bit too hectic for Clarke’s taste. Between Bellamy having to run out and Clarke’s flower girl coming down with the flu, she was about to tear her hair out. Throw in the fact that Wells was about one more turned down drink away from figuring out that Clarke was pregnant, and one could understand why Clarke was ready to get today over with.

“I heard Bellamy snuck into your room last night,” Harper chuckled, and Clarke rolled her eyes. “You two couldn’t stay away from each other for even one night?”

“Apparently not,” Clarke grinned, looking up at Harper who was shaking her head with a huge smile on her face. She sprayed the bottom layer of Clarke’s hair with hairspray before moving on to the next section.

“At least I can say that I was there the exact moment you two met,” Harper teased, and a huge laugh escaped Clarke. “I saw the way he jogged after you when you went outside. Can’t say I was surprised by how that ended up.”

“Okay, so you thought we’d be here?” Clarke snorted, looking back at her. “You really thought I, the girl who swore off dating, would end up marrying the guy that almost ruined Raven’s wedding?”

“If I had known back then that he was just as bad as you were, then yeah, I probably could have predicted this,” she joked, and Clarke rolled her eyes. Before Clarke could say something witty in response, Wells and Raven came back in with amused expressions on their faces.

“They’re up to something,” Clarke said, narrowing her eyes at them. Raven held her hands up defensively, and Wells pretended to be appalled by the accusation.

“We are just laughing at your future husband,” Raven snorted, and Clarke crossed her arms.

“Octavia is having to cover up the bruise forming on his head with makeup, so he doesn’t ruin your wedding photos,” Wells joked. Clarke closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Every wedding has a few things that go wrong… and hers was apparently no exception. “Just like… how have you managed to attack that poor boy with a hairdryer at not one but two different weddings?” Wells asked Raven, who erupted into laughter.

Raven’s phone went off, and Clarke could tell by the small smile on her face that it was Luna who was texting her. “How’s your girlfriend?” Clarke teased, and Raven stuck her tongue out at her.

 

* * *

 

“How bad is it?” Clarke huffed into her phone.

“We really don’t have a way of telling how long we’ll be stuck, but we’ve only moved ten feet in the last half hour,” her mother said, and Clarke threw her head back. “I would get the bridal party to start making phone calls to guests to make sure everyone is on their way. It’s either that or delay the ceremony.”

“It’s already going to be delayed at this rate, Mom. Can’t exactly walk down the aisle until you get here to walk me,” Clarke reminded, and Marcus mumbled something to her. Wells was watching her carefully across the room, and Clarke had to struggle not to laugh at the dramatic way he kicked everyone out as soon as she said she needed to take this call. “I’ll talk to Bellamy and we can go ahead and plan to delay by a half hour.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. We’re trying, but we’re on the opposite side of the city,” she sighed, and Clarke nodded along.

“Call me back with updates. I’ve gotta call Bellamy,” Clarke said before hanging up. “Fuck,” she muttered. When she opened her eyes again, Wells was taking a swig out of a flask. “Where the hell did you even get that?” Clarke chuckled.

“I stole this off Roan,” Wells shrugged as he walked up to her, holding it out to her. God, if there was ever a time in Clarke’s life that she needed a drink, this was it.

“I’m good,” she muttered.

“Come on. You deserve it. It’s been a hell of a day,” Wells insisted.

“I can’t,” Clarke blurted out without thinking.

Wells blinked a few times in confusion. Then, his eyes widened with realization, and Clarke was already reaching to cover his mouth as he started to shout, “Oh my God!”

“Stay quiet,” she warned, her eyes darting over to the door that all her bridesmaids were currently on the other side of.

“You’re fucking pregnant,” he mumbled against her hand, and she shushed him again.

“Are you done?” Clarke asked, hesitantly taking her hand off his lips.

“Yeah,” he said with a huge grin on his face. “Wait, is the first wedding I planned a shotgun wedding?” he asked, and Clarke smacked his shoulder.

“No more. I’m serious,” she warned, wagging her finger at him. “It’s too early for anyone to know. You can’t go around telling everyone I’m pregnant.”

“You’re having a baby,” he beamed.

“Wells, tell me you understand,” she snapped.

“Yes, I understand. Now, can I please hug you because you’re having a baby?” he huffed, and Clarke let out a breath. Wells wrapped his arms around her quickly, and a small chuckle escaped Clarke’s lips. “You guys are getting married _and_ having a baby,” he said, and Clarke pulled back to see his eyes start to water.

“Stop,” she whined. If he was going to cry, she wasn’t going to be able to keep herself together either. But he didn’t stop, and instead reached across Clarke to grab the tissues off the table. He handed them to her, and Clarke already knew that Octavia was going to have to redo her eye makeup because the tears were already flowing. “At least I have hormones as an excuse for being a mess. What’s your excuse?” Clarke chuckled through the tears as she dabbed below her eyes.

“My best friend met the love of her life and now they’re going to have a baby,” he sniffled, and Clarke just shook her head at him, smiling through the tears.

“You’re such a sap,” she teased.

“Shut up. I’m just really happy, okay?” he snapped, snatching a tissue from Clarke’s hand.

“Yeah, me too,” she grinned.

“You know, I think ‘Wells’ would make a lovely middle name,” he joked, and Clarke smacked his arm again. “What? It’s either that or you let your nerd fiancé throw a bunch of mythology names onto your kid. He named his sister ‘Octavia.’ I’m just thinking of your kid, honestly.”

 

* * *

 

She sent Wells off to tell everyone about the delay on the wedding before calling Bellamy. “If this is you calling to bail on me, it’s too late. I already have the tux on. You have to marry me now,” he teased, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Darn. I missed my window,” she chuckled. “No, I was calling to tell you that the ceremony is delayed.”

“Fuck, why?” he muttered, and Clarke let out a sigh.

“There’s something going on by the interstate. Mom and Marcus are still stuck in traffic, and I can imagine most of our guests are going to be in the same boat.”

“But I want to marry you _now_ ,” he whined, and a huge grin formed on Clarke’s face.

“I know. I want to marry you now too,” she replied, leaning back in her chair. She could hear Octavia and Raven joking around in the other room. All things considered, this really hasn’t been that bad of a morning. She’s around all her friends and everyone is just so happy. The only thing that was wrong was that she had to spend even more time without Bellamy, and she was starting to get impatient. “Also, I have to warn you about something.”

“Oh God, did Jasper talk to Macallan again? I told them to stay away from each other,” he muttered.

“No, Wells knows,” Clarke sighed.

“Knows what?”

“Bell.”

“Oh,” he realized. “Fuck, how did he get that out of you?”

“I screwed up. I don’t know. I’ve been rattled,” she whispered. “He isn’t going to say anything to anyone, but that doesn’t mean that people can’t figure it out, especially if Wells does that thing where he tries a little too hard to pretend everything is normal.”

“Hey, princess, take a deep breath for me,” he said quietly, and Clarke hadn’t realized she was starting to get herself worked up again. “Everything is fine.”

“I know but—”

“Today, we are going to get married. If things go wrong, we will figure it out. But all we have to do is get through today, and then tomorrow, we can go back to planning how we’re going to tell the rest of them about the baby,” he said, and she could just tell that he was smiling by the way his voice went up at the mention of their baby.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Although, I think I should tell O the news just in case Wells does act super weird today. I really don’t want her to hear from someone other than me that she’s going to be an aunt,” he explained, and Clarke let out a sigh. He had a point.

“Wait, Octavia is going to be an aunt?” she heard a voice that sounded dangerously like Jasper’s in the background.

“Fuck, Jasper,” Bellamy muttered. “Get back here,” he shouted. “Baby, I’ll call you right back,” he said breathlessly before hanging up, and Clarke threw her head back. Fuck. Jasper Jordan knew she was pregnant. There was no way she and Bellamy could keep this quiet now.

 

* * *

 

The wedding was now being delayed for at least an hour, based on the updates she was receiving from her mother.  She had kicked out all the bridesmaids and Wells at this point, opting to just lie down for a nap. Right when she was starting to drift off, her phone started ringing again.

“If this is another delay on my wedding, I will kill you,” Clarke growled.

“If you kill me, there is no wedding,” Bellamy teased, and Clarke let out a breath. “So, I wrangled Jasper before he told anyone the news.”

“Bellamy, it’s Jasper. He literally sent a group text the second he found out you and I were dating,” she huffed.

“He’s taking this threat seriously. I told him he’s being pulled out of godparent consideration if he even says the word ‘baby.’”

Clarke rolled her eyes. The godparents were going to be Wells and Octavia. That was the very first thing she and Bellamy agreed on where this baby is concerned. “I just…”

“Everything is okay, remember?” he whispered, and Clarke forced herself to take another deep breath. “Jasper isn’t going to say anything. Wells is going to be awkward, but I’m pretty sure he won’t say anything either. Let’s just focus on getting down the aisle, okay?”

“I was supposed to be walking down the aisle right now, Bell. And instead, I’m still in my pajamas being woken up from a nap with updates about if Jasper has dropped the baby bomb yet,” she said, her eyes threatening tears. It was stupid. She shouldn’t be crying. But she had been so stressed about this wedding for so long, and now everything that could go wrong was going wrong… when all she wanted to do was just marry Bellamy already. “Can you just come here?” she whispered.

“Wells will kill me,” Bellamy warned.

“You saw me already once today. It’s not like I’m even wearing the dress yet. Just… come here please. I need you,” she sniffled, carefully dabbing below her eye again.

“Okay, I will be there in just a second, I promise,” he said before hanging up, and Clarke fell backwards in a huff.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she ran through another check list. Her dress was here and in one piece. The entire bridal party was here and had their dresses and tuxes. Everything at the reception was ready to go, including their impromptu wedding singer who Jasper apparently had some vendetta against. The cake was here, and Clarke had been fantasizing about it since she woke up.

The more things she mentally checked off her list, the easier it was for her to breathe. Really, there were only two important things that were going wrong: her mother wasn’t here yet, and Jasper Jordan and Wells Jaha found out she was pregnant long before they were supposed to.

“Princess?” she heard Bellamy knock at the door, and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Get in here,” she shouted back, and the door swung open.

“So, are we just not even pretending to abide by the traditions that are oh so important?” he snorted as he stepped in, and Clarke raised an eyebrow as she gave him a once over. Damn, it wasn’t fair how good he looked in a tux. “See something you like?”

“Yeah,” she smirked, and he ducked his head with this adorable little smile on his face. “Come here.”

He plopped down next to her, and Clarke slid up against him, pulling him down so she could kiss him. “You know,” he mumbled against her lips, “in the movies, if the bride asks the groom to come see her before the wedding, it is almost always a cold feet situation. So, could you just go ahead and tell me that’s not what this is?”

A giggle escaped her as she pecked his cheek. “No, of course not,” she reminded. “If I was going to bolt, I would have done it after you asked me for that damn key.” Bellamy bit his lip to conceal his laughter, and Clarke let her hands rest on the lapels of his jacket.

“So, not after I suggested we have our very first date on Valentine’s Day with my sister and her husband where they interrogated you before your mom showed up?” he snorted, and she rested her forehead against his chest as she chuckled.

“God, we’re a mess,” she giggled as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said, and Clarke glanced up at him to see a very serious expression on his face.

“Me neither.”

“Look, I know today is kind of a mess. But in an odd way, it’s kind of appropriate,” he smirked, and Clarke rolled her eyes. “Hey, we’ve got to top all our other nonsense. And we set a really fucking high bar, let me tell you.”

“I know,” she teased. “I just… this is our wedding, and it keeps getting delayed. I just want to marry you already.”

“I know,” he replied, raising his eyebrows at her. “But remember, we’re already basically married. We talked about this when we argued about running off to elope.”

“Yeah, why didn’t we do that again?” she snorted.

“Because our friends and family want to witness us getting married. You know, just another silly relationship step that you and I have never been great at,” he teased. “I mean, it took us forever to say that we loved each other, but that didn’t mean we didn’t. I don’t see how this is any different. We’re just delayed in making it official.” A smile tugged at her lips again… because only Bellamy could make having their wedding delayed because of traffic sound so poetically perfect for them.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” she whispered as she leaned forward, before capturing his lips with hers.


	3. Cold Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early this week because I don't trust myself not to forget tomorrow. Enjoy the pre-wedding shenanigans!

Clarke was standing by the door with a pout on her lips. Bellamy leaned down and kissed her again, groaning playfully when her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down toward her. “I have to go,” he reminded, and that pout fell onto her lips again. “Your mom is almost here, and the second she walks in the door, I’m starting this thing. So, get dressed,” he smirked.

“Fine,” she whined before pecking his lips again.

“I just got to get out of here before Wells catches me again,” he muttered, and Clarke finally let go of him.

“Love you!” she called out.

“Love you too,” he said before closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, feeling a bit better now that he had seen Clarke… but he also just couldn’t wait to get this wedding started.

He took a total of three steps down the hallway before he located Wells walking toward him. “Do not give me the traditions speech again, Jaha,” Bellamy groaned.

“You two just can’t stay away from each other, can you?” he said with an alarming grin, a far cry from his panicked reaction to seeing Bellamy that morning. “How is your baby momma doing?” he teased, and there was Bellamy’s explanation for why Wells was acting differently.

“Keep your voice down,” Bellamy reminded, grabbing him down the arm as he stormed down the hallway. “I know Clarke already told you that we need to keep this quiet,” he whispered.

“I haven’t said anything to anyone, I swear,” he said with a huge grin, and Bellamy knew that anyone who talked to Wells would know something is up. “Clarke told me that she would kill me if I ever told anyone—”

Bellamy slapped a hand over his mouth as Jasper and Monty turned the corner, meeting them. “Told anyone about what?” Monty asked, and Bellamy saw Jasper’s eyes light up with excitement. Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

“That I caught Bellamy sneaking out of Clarke’s room again,” Wells finally said, nearly giggling as he talked with too wide of a grin.

“Are you okay?” Monty asked him.

“Actually, Monty, could you go see if Abby is here yet? Jasper and Wells, I need your help with something else,” Bellamy said carefully, waiting until Monty was out of eyesight before grabbing both Jasper and Wells by the wrist as he tugged them back into his room. He slammed the door shut behind him before taking a deep breath. “Okay, listen you two. I am not about to spend my entire wedding day worrying that one of you is going to spill the beans,” he huffed, and Jasper and Wells exchanged a look.

“You found out too?” Jasper asked with a huge grin, and Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I already have a list of baby names,” Wells said, clapping his hands together.

“I’m just saying that Jordan works for boys and girls,” Jasper grinned. “Wait, do you know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

Before Bellamy could say anything, Wells jumped in, “She’s not that far along yet. I’m guessing she’s at like six weeks.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Bellamy snapped.

“It just matches up with what I’ve been reading on Web M.D.” Wells shrugged, and Bellamy threw his head back.

“Okay, this right here,” Bellamy huffed, gesturing between the two of them, “cannot happen anymore today. I’m serious. Clarke is already a panicky mess over this whole thing—”

“Does she have cold feet?” Jasper asked, and Bellamy smacked his shoulder. “What? It’s a fair question given the two of you. You kind of run away from your problems.”

“No, she does not have cold feet. She is very excited to marry me,” he said, his voice coming off threatening. He paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing, “Everything is fine between Clarke and me. You know what isn’t fine? The two of us spending our entire day worrying that one of you is going to let it slip that she’s pregnant.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to say anything,” Wells snapped at the same time Jasper asked, “Who would I even tell?”

“You,” Bellamy said, wagging his finger at Wells, “Your face gives everything away, so you better come up with a damn good excuse for being a giggly sap all day. And you,” Bellamy continued, turning toward Jasper, “You once sent a mass group text to my friends, Clarke’s friends, Octavia, and our landlord announcing that Clarke and I were officially dating.”

“This is different!” Jasper whined, and Bellamy took another deep breath. Today took about five years off his life already, and it was only the afternoon.

“Okay, just please,” Bellamy whispered, running his fingers through his hair, “don’t say anything to anyone.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, thank God,” Bellamy nearly cried, rushing to hug Abby. He wasn’t sure he could take one more minute of watching Jasper desperately trying not to tell Monty about the baby. The last hour had dragged on far too long.

“We got here as soon as we could,” she explained, and Bellamy nodded along. He knew that, and he understood. But now they were here, which meant he could finally marry Clarke.

“I’m going to go to our seats,” Marcus said before kissing Abby’s cheek. Marcus nodded at Bellamy as he moved past him.

Wells snapped into action, getting everyone lined up and ready to go. Bellamy wrangled the groomsmen as best as he could, which really just meant reminding Jasper where he was in the order. It took a few minutes, but as soon as the music started, Bellamy could breathe again. He followed after Miller, almost smiling in relief as he made his way down the altar. When he got to the end, all he could think was, _finally_.

He felt a bit tense as each of the bridesmaids made their way down, tensing up a bit more as Man of Honor, Wells Jaha, winked at him before taking his place. He finally let out a breath when he saw Gus stumble in, holding Octavia’s hand. Bellamy couldn’t help but chuckle at the way that Gus froze in place with a huge grin, dropping Octavia’s hand to wave at everyone. The crowd erupted into a giggle as Octavia tried to herd Gus down the aisle. Then, Gus saw Bellamy at the end, and dropped Octavia’s hand to start running down the aisle. He was all smiles by the time he got to Bellamy’s pant leg, and Bellamy leaned down to give him a quick kiss. Octavia finally caught up, picking up her son, mouthing an apology as she moved toward their seats.

The music changed, cuing everyone to stand up, and Bellamy held his breath. The doors opened, and there was Clarke and Abby. She was wearing a strapless white dress that reminding him a lot of what a _princess_ would wear, and he couldn’t help but grin. This was _his_ princess, the girl in the pink coat that he chased after the night of Raven’s wedding, the girl who called him out on his bullshit, the girl who scared the hell out of him… the girl that taught him how to love again.

Her beautiful blue eyes were focused on him, and for a moment, Bellamy forgot there was anyone else in this room except him and his beautiful fiancée.

“Nervous?” Miller whispered, and a small smirk formed on Bellamy’s face.

“No. Not at all,” he said, already counting down the seconds until Clarke was right by his side.


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry that this update took so long. I got caught up in finishing Pull the Trigger, and then my muse kind of ran wild for a while and didn't seem to be into writing wedding fluff until now. Anyway, here is the actual wedding chapter!! I hope it was worth the wait. One more chapter after this, y'all!

Clarke’s thoughts were all over the place, trying to make sure that each of the bridesmaids got their cues, that her mom remembered what they went over in the rehearsal, that her veil was secure…

Honestly, the whole day had felt like one giant check list that didn’t even matter because something else would always pop up to throw everything out of whack. Even moments before she was about to walk down the aisle, Clarke found herself actively looking for what was going to go wrong next. “Everything is fine,” her mom whispered as she adjusted her veil. “He’s just on the other side of that door waiting for you,” she reminded her. “That’s what my dad told me on my wedding day, and it helped.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said, letting out a breath. She was right. Bellamy was just on the other side of that door waiting for her.

The doors flew open, and Clarke was relieved to not be standing around and waiting anymore. She had done enough of that for one lifetime. She and her mom had taken all of two steps forward before Clarke’s eyes locked with Bellamy’s, and she froze for a moment. All worries about Wells and Jasper spilling the pregnancy news, the frustration that the wedding was running late, each individual fire Clarke had to put out in the last week… they were all replaced with one singular thought: _finally_.

His face lit up, and Clarke nearly broke into tears. This was actually happening. She was marrying Bellamy.

The rest of the walk was a teary blur where her mom kept quietly reminding her that they had to walk slowly. She took a few deep breaths as they got halfway down, fighting every urge she had to break away from her mom’s arm and run up to Bellamy and kiss him.

Somehow, she managed to keep it together, only taking her eyes off Bellamy once when she heard Wells sniffle. She was smiling ear to ear once she reached the end, barely even listening to the part where her mother gave her away. Bellamy’s beautiful smile matched hers, and she was relieved to see that she wasn’t the only one crying.

She turned back to hand Wells her bouquet, winking at him as he took it. She looked back up at Bellamy, happily taking his hands as the actual ceremony started. Clarke was so relieved that she and Bellamy picked a priest who kept things simple and to the point, because her impatience was starting to get the better of her. Bellamy was less than a foot away from her, looking at her with so much love in his eyes, and all she wanted to do was skip to the part where he kissed her.

“Bellamy,” she said, starting her personal vows. “I never thought that I would find someone like you. I had lost my way when life got tough, and you showed up out of no where and helped me find myself again. You have already given me more than I could ever hope for, and I promise to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. I love you,” she said, choking back tears, and Bellamy squeezed her hand. “And I will love you forever,” she promised.

Bellamy ducked his head for a moment, taking one of his hands back to dab below his eye. “Clarke,” he said, his voice cracking a bit as he looked back up at her. “You are everything that I had no idea I needed. I wake up every morning and have to remind myself that I really found you, that we are spending our lives together, that we’re going to have a family…” Clarke bit down on her lip when she heard Wells audibly gasp behind her, and Bellamy’s face turned a bit red. “… someday,” he added in a little too late, but Clarke couldn’t care less right now. “I can’t promise that it will always be easy, but when has anything ever been easy for us?” Clarke let out an unexpected chuckle, thinking of everything from that fight they had at Grounders the night after they met all the way to their nosiest friends figuring out she was pregnant today. No, it was never going to be completely easy, but she wouldn’t change a thing about how she got here. “But I do promise to be with you through all of it, because I love you. And I will love you forever,” he promised.

Bellamy was a little bit nervous when he had to put the ring on Clarke’s finger, and she couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable his blush was. “I love you,” she mouthed to him as he priest kept talking, and his embarrassed blush turned into that beautiful smile she loved so much.

The two of them could not have said “I do” fast enough, and Bellamy just turned his head slightly, watching the priest eagerly as he waited for the okay to kiss her. The priest couldn’t even get the “You may not kiss the bride” completely out of his mouth before Bellamy closed the distance between them, gripping both sides of Clarke’s face as he crashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her smile making it hard for this kiss to not be messy… but she didn’t care. She was kissing her husband, and it was everything she ever wanted.

 

* * *

 

Clarke leaned into Bellamy as they waited for the waiters to finish passing around the champagne for the toasts. “My face still hurts from smiling,” he joked.

“Aww, you poor thing,” Clarke teased as she leaned up to kiss him. The photographer they hired did not mess around. Clarke had never had so many pictures taken of her in her life, and Wells kept pointing out that she would be thankful for all these pictures later. She knew he was right, but still. Clarke just wanted to sit down for five minutes. She wasn’t even a little bit sorry that she pulled the pregnancy card to get Wells to get the photographer to take a small break.

Clarke’s mom was going to be the first toast, and Clarke started to reach out for her glass. “Wait, which one is mine?” Clarke asked in a panic.

“Does it really matter whose is whose?” she heard Miller ask from beside Bellamy, and Clarke’s panicked eyes met Bellamy’s.

“No, I guess not,” Bellamy said carefully, and Clarke lifted her glass just to try and smell if it was the champagne or the sparking apple cider.

Clarke subtly put the glass of champagne down on the table, sliding it over toward Bellamy, and he slid his glass toward her. “Wait,” she heard Wells say, and she turned her head just in time to see Wells grab her glass and take a quick sip. “Okay, you’re okay. I just wanted to double check,” he sighed in relief, and Clarke rolled her eyes. Great, now she had two men all over her about this pregnancy.

“Wait, Bellamy,” Miller whispered, as Clarke took a sip of the sparkling apple cider, not the nice champagne that she spent that entire evening with Octavia picking out. It’s okay, though. Clarke still had that cake to look forward to. “Is Clarke pregnant?”

Clarke panicked at that question, resulting in the cider to go down the wrong way. Both Wells and Bellamy were all over her immediately as she coughed frantically. She accidentally locked eyes with her mother who was about to start her toast, and Clarke waved her off, forcing a smile even though she wanted to scream because yet another person figured out she was pregnant.


	5. The Cupid Shuffle Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me on this one. I don't leave fics unfinished, but lately I've been having a hard time getting this one and Hidden Infinity done. I'm relieved to get this one done. It was harder to write than I had thought. I hope you're liking all the fluff! Love y'all! Thanks for reading!

“What is going on?” Octavia groaned as he dragged her by the wrist toward the kitchen so no one could hear him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay,” he said quickly as he shut the door behind them. When he turned to look at his sister, her arms were crossed and her brows were furrowed up at him. “Look, I have some news and I want to make sure that you hear it from me first,” he explained, and her eyes widened.

“Oh my God, you’re moving, aren’t you?” she asked, and he threw his head back. “Wait, is something wrong with Clarke? Is that why you two have been acting so weird today?”

He shook his head quietly as Octavia began pacing, a small smirk rising to his lips. At least she hadn’t found out before he told her. “O,” he whispered, and her head whipped up at him. “You’re going to be an aunt.” She blinked a few times as she processed his words, and slowly, recognition took over as a smile launched across her features.

“Are you serious?” she screamed, and he immediately shushed her. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because it was early, and we weren’t going to tell _anyone_ ,” he whispered as she swatted at his arm. “Then, Wells figured it out and Jasper overheard, and then Miller noticed Clarke wasn’t drinking… and I needed to tell you before someone else told you first.” He braced himself for the yelling but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing right in his ear.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” she repeated, her voice getting louder and louder with each repetition. “You’re going to be a dad.”

“Yeah,” he grinned as he pulled away from the hug, and Octavia had a bright smile that mirrored his own. “I’m going to be a dad.” The word still felt foreign on his tongue but magical all the same. He kept thinking that at some point he would wake up and this would have all been a dream, but it wasn’t. It was so beautifully real. “Are you going to be able to keep this quiet until we tell the others?” he remembered to ask, and a pout immediately formed on her lips. He threw his head back, sucking in a breath. He knew this face. There was no way in hell she would be able to keep this quiet, which meant he and Clarke had to go through with plan B… or plan F if he took into account all the failed plans to keep this quiet from today alone.

“I have to at least tell Lincoln. Wait, have you told Murphy or Raven yet?” she asked.

“No,” he sighed, but Raven wasn’t stupid, and she had been glued at Wells’ hip all day. She’d figure it out. And with Bellamy’s luck, Murphy would make some dumb joke about this being a shot gun wedding in front of Jasper or Miller, whose nervous laughter would absolutely give it away. “Look, just keep it quiet for just a little bit. I need to talk to Clarke.”

He moved toward the door, but Octavia grabbed his wrist. “Bell,” she said, and he turned back to look at her. “You deserve this. You deserve to be happy with your family.” Bellamy blinked a few times at her words, and he spotted the tears forming in her eyes. He knew it hadn’t been easy for her to watch him screw up his life in the years following Gina. All she had ever wanted was for him to find the happiness that she found.

 

* * *

 

“So, I think we need to tell all of them,” Bellamy whispered as he led Clarke toward the dance floor. “Just rip that band-aid off. This way we don’t have to worry about someone finding out the wrong way and getting mad. And if we tell them all at once, no one can get mad that someone else found out sooner.”

“Okay,” she groaned as she put her hand up on his shoulder. “We’ll pull everyone aside after our first dance, but can we please have like three minutes where we aren’t freaking out about this?” she whined, and a small smile formed on his face as he pulled her in by her waist.

“Of course, Mrs. Blake,” he teased, and she scrunched her nose up at him. “Dr. Blake,” he corrected, and she grinned in response.

He kept his eyes fixed on Clarke so that he wouldn’t be distracted by the annoyed look on Jasper’s face as Macallan sang or by the fact that literally every person in the room was staring at them. So, he kept his eyes on the beautiful girl who brought him back to himself.

 _I don’t really divulge my life story to one-night stands,_ she told him that night at Grounders when he accused her of being a homewrecker. And now, she was literally in his arms, apologizing sweetly after accidentally stepping on his foot. He closed his eyes, trying to remember how he stumbled into being so lucky to have her.

 _It never happened_.

_No one gets hurt?_

_I changed my mind._

_You’re gonna break my heart, aren’t you?_

_It’s not just a key._

_Are we okay?_

_Now that I’ve seen it, I can’t unsee it._

_I’m mad that I didn’t meet you first._

_Just let me go home._

_You are the only person I ever want to be with, okay?_

_You’re not going to leave, are you?_

_I love you._

_We’re so fucked._

_I wouldn’t change it for anything._

“I love you,” Bellamy whispered as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. “You have no idea how much I love you and our life together.”

“I think I have an idea,” she whispered back, her eyes fluttering up to meet his. “I love you too.” The two of them let out a breath, both relieved that they were finally _here_. They were married. They were having a baby. They were incandescently happy… which was such a relief after going so long before finding each other.

“You are everything to me, you know that, right?” he asked seriously, and she nodded along, her eyes tearing up a bit. “Both of you are,” he added in, watching her eyes soften. “You have no idea how much I love—” He was cut off by Clarke’s lips as she pulled him down for a kiss. He could vaguely hear the cheering around them, but his thoughts were too preoccupied with the beautiful realization that his entire world was right here in his arms.

“Save something for the honeymoon,” Roan shouted, and Clarke pulled away moments before erupting into laughter and burying her face into Bellamy’s shoulder.

It took a few seconds for them to get back into rhythm, but at this point, it was evident that neither of them really knew how to dance. They fell into swaying with each other and whispering different variations of _I love you_ over and over.

When the song ended, Bellamy spotted Wells dabbing his eyes in the corner and remembered that they had to deal with the baby news.

 

* * *

 

Corralling all their close friends into one room was far more difficult than Bellamy had originally anticipated, especially since Murphy and Raven kept trying to get back to the open bar. He had to rely on Wells’ bossiness to keep everyone in one room while he got the others.

Once everyone important was in, Bellamy peered out into the hallway, spotting Clarke talking with her mother who had a teary look in her eyes with a bright smile… meaning she had finally told her. “Why are we in here?” Monty groaned.

“When Clarke gets here, I’ll tell you,” Bellamy muttered.

“Fine, but if we miss the Cupid Shuffle for this, you’re dead to me,” Jasper snapped, and Bellamy turned fully to glare at him.

“We have a singer, not a DJ. There will be no Cupid Shuffle now,” he reminded, and Jasper threw up his hands.

“Fucking Macallan,” he groaned, and Maya yanked the drink from his hand. Bellamy raised his eyebrows at Jasper, and it took him a beat too long to register why he would drag them all in here. “Oh my God!” he squealed, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him. “I am… just so upset about the Cupid Shuffle situation,” he stuttered out, and Bellamy rolled his eyes before popping his head back out the door. Clarke was powerwalking toward him, holding up her dress as she walked to keep from tripping.

“She knows?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke wiped away a happy tear as she nodded. “Okay, we just have to tell everyone else, then.” He stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He cupped Clarke’s cheeks between his hands as he planted a slow kiss to her lips. “We’re okay,” he reminded her.

“I know,” she sighed, sliding her hands over his. “I just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit longer.”

“We’ll do better next time,” he smirked, and her eyes widened at him.

“You’re already planning for the next time?” she snorted, and his grin grew. “Okay, let’s see how this one goes and then we’ll talk,” she giggled, and he kissed her again, this time messier than the last.

“You ready?” he asked, and she let out a sigh.

“Yeah,” she groaned, and he tugged her by the hand toward the door. When he opened the door, all their friends were mumbling amongst each other. As soon as they walked back in, though, they all fell back to silence with giddy expressions on their faces. “Son of a bitch. They all know,” Clarke mumbled, and Bellamy looked right at Wells who had the guiltiest expression on his face.

“Okay, to be fair, he didn’t tell us. We guessed, and his face gave it away,” Raven said, and Bellamy threw his head back.

“So, it’s true? You guys are having a baby?” Harper asked excitedly, and Bellamy took a deep breath.

“Yes, but it’s really early,” Clarke answered. Bellamy didn’t even have time to blink before everyone came rushing toward them, pulling them individually into hugs and gushing over the baby. Between Luna gushing over the child birthing class they should take and Roan suggesting that he would be a good babysitter, Bellamy barely got a moment to even look at Clarke, who was similarly surrounded.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed in that backroom, but it was long enough for most of their friends to tear up and start throwing baby names at them. It took until Wells looked down at his clock and realized they were running late for the cutting of the cake that he started to shoo everyone back toward the wedding.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand before she followed after Wells, pulling her back toward him. “Bell, you know the cake has been something I’ve been looking forward to all day,” she whined as he pulled her against him.

“Just give me a minute,” he whispered as his hand slid up to her stomach. “I just want a second with my family.” Her eyes lit up at his words, and he bit down on his lip. He looked down at her still flat stomach, trying to imagine what she was going to look like when she started to show. “I love you both so much,” he murmured, letting his thumb trail over the lacy fabric of her wedding dress.

“Bellamy,” she said, and his eyes fluttered up to meet hers again. “Come here,” she smirked, and he leaned forward to capture her lips with his. “I love you,” she murmured into his mouth as he kissed her.

He would never get over the way his entire body came to life at the sound of those perfect words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... I could be persuaded to write a smutty honeymoon follow up to this. I already have a pregnancy fluff one planned for down the road. So, keep an eye out for that or subscribe to the series that I'm going to constantly be adding to.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on Tumblr or Twitter (@asroarke for both) and as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
